Dimension Forty-Fur (Pikaian Strange)
Dimension Forty-Fur (or D F-F for short) is an alternate dimension within all of my (Pikaian Strange's/Ian Sisk's) fanon universes. In this dimension, everyone you know and love is an anthropomorphic animal. That is to say, every character and person you can think of is an animal that has been put into a humanoid shape. Inhabitants of Interest SU Fanon Universes *Steven Universe (In Dimension Forty-Fur, he is a lion) *Gems (Which are based on various animals) *Greg Universe (Also a lion) *Connie (In Dimension Forty-Fur, she is a tiger) *Many other people (Which are based on various animals) Ben 10 Fanon Universes *Ben Tennyson (Who is a fox in D F-F) *Gwen Tennyson (Also a fox) *Max Tennyson (Also a fox) *Many Plumbers (Which are based on various animals) Gravity Falls Fanon Universes *Dipper Pines (Fox) *Mabel Pines (Fox) *Stanley Pines (Fox) *Stanford Pines (Fox) *Gideon Gleeful (Ferret) *Robbie Valentino (Vulture) *Wendy (Fox) *Soos (Panda) *Fiddleford (Raccoon) *Pacifica Northwest (Arctic Fox) *Many other people (Various Animals) I could list more universes, but I'll stick with the main three. Exact Location D F-F's exact location is hard to describe, as there aren't official words for the units for dimensions higher than the 4th one, or even for the directions, so I'm gonna try to explain it with made-up words. From the main dimension in the respective universes, it is 57 hawkeons (5th dimension version of light years) squiggleward (5th dimension version of the negative direction) in the fifth dimension, which for the sake of science I'm gonna name fleurance. It is also 42 flabbermeters (40th dimension version of kilometers) in the positive direction (which I shall name jeffward) in the 40th dimension, which I shall name bobbicomix. I do apologize for the nonsensical information, but it is official for these universes. Anybody confused by this? Good, so am I. Main Differences from the Main Dimension *All humans and human-like species are anthropomorphic animals *All other animals are reffered to as "feral" animals to distinguish them from "people" animals *Wars are very, very rare, with the biggest one being the Gem War in the SU universes. Other big wars that have taken place include the American Revolution. *Formal slavery has never existed in this dimension, and still doesn't exist (thus the succession of the south and the Cival War did not happen) *More religions exist, including the Die Kirche der Heiligen Kartoffel, which translates to The Church of the Holy Potato. *Most people are bilingual, if not multilingual *Chickenpox is ironically still a thing *Korea is one, democratic country in each of the universes in this dimension *The communism that we know and make memes about doesn't exist in this dimension *Nobody, and I mean nobody (or at least nobody with at least half a brain), hates on the LGBT community in this dimension *Instead of humans that dress up as animals, there are people who dress up as humans, which are a species of myth in this dimension. These people, weirdly enough, are called berries, which refers to humans having bare skin. *Mount Kilimanjaro is located in the Serengeti Trivia *Dimension Forty-Fur exists due to Pikaian's/Ian's love for anthropomorphic animals. *Dimension Forty-Fur is a pun on the number 44 *Die Kirche der Heligen Kartoffel is a reference to the language learning app Duolingo, which often has you translate nonsensical sentences such as "Help! The horse is eating the holy potato!" *Dimesion Forty-Fur being 42 "flabbermeters" "jeffward" is a reference to the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy franchise, in which 42 is the ultimate answer *Mount Kilimanjoro being located in the Serengeti is a reference to the Toto song Africa Category:Alternate universes Category:Locations